4 o'clock
by yoonsope
Summary: Jimin tahu Taehyung akan menunggunya. Taehyung tahu Jimin akan kembali. vmin fanfictions. based on bts festa 2017


.

.

Melangkah. Dengan tatapan sarat akan kerinduan. Dengan penuh harapan.

Pukul 4 pagi, seperti setiap harinya. Berjalan dalam diam. Dikala orang sibuk dengan selimut dan kasur nyaman. Tak berlaku untuknya.

Ia rindu. Sangat.

Langkah kaki itu berlanjut sampai tempat yang tak asing lagi. Namun kini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Yang dulu tak lagi sama dengan yang sekarang.

Taman itu, tidak ada yang spesial untuk dipandang namun menyimpan sejuta kenangan untuknya, bersama _dia._

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangku. Senyumnya kembali terukir. Ia duduk. Ditemani cahaya remang bulan dan lampu taman. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Kenangan itu kembali datang.

**

 _"_ _Tae.."_

 _Yang sedang duduk pun menoleh kearah suara. Menatap seseorang yang kerap mengisi harinya. Tampak lucu dengan ujung hidung kemerahan dan jaket kebesaran._

 _"_ _Oh.. jimin sudah datang"_

 _Senyumnya merekah. Indah, manis._

 _Jimin duduk mendekat, berbincang hingga candaan manis keluar dari mulut mereka._

 _Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk mereka bertemu pukul 4 pagi. Mereka hanya menyukai suasana ini. Menikmati fajar yang mulai menyingsing, sebelum akhirnya disibukkan oleh kegiatan sekolah dan lainnya._ __

 _**_

 __"Aku merindukanmu, Jim. Sangat". Senyum pahit terukir seiring dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang memerah.

 _"_ _Tae, ayo ikut aku"_

 _Tangannya ditarik dengan semangat._

 _"_ _Kemana, Jim?"_

 _"_ _Ikut sajalah"_

 _Ia hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik sambil berlari. Tidak masalah selama itu Jimin._

 _Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pertokoan._

 _"_ _Tae, tokonya tutup"_

 _"_ _Bodoh. Ini masih pukul setengah lima. Toko mana yang buka sepagi ini?"_

 _"_ _Aku lupa, Tae. Padahal aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu"_

 _"_ _Apa?". Matanya menatap heran._

 _"_ _Rahasia". Ia balas menatap jahil._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Ayo sekarang ikut aku"_

 _Mereka berdiri di rooftop, menatap nyala lampu dari ketinggian. Itu selalu indah seperti bintang tapi dibawah, kata Jimin._

 _Tangan mereka menyatu. Tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Tak ingin kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat sangat berharga_ _._

 _"_ _Jangan pergi, Jim. Aku hanya memilikimu"_

 _Dilanjut dengan tautan tangan mereka yang semakin erat. Saling menghangatkan._

 _**_

Jimin pernah berjanji akan kembali. Di tempat ini, di waktu ini. Pukul 4 pagi.

"Jim, aku menunggumu. Kembalilah"

** 

_"_ _Tae.." Jimin menatapnya ragu._

 _"_ _Ya, Jim?"_

 _"_ _Eum.. aku pergi"_

 _"_ _Hah?" terkejut tentu saja._

 _"_ _Maaf, Tae. Aku harus pergi"_

 _"_ _Mengapa harus minta maaf? Besok kau kembali kesini kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, Tae. Aku harus pergi"_

 _"_ _Kemana?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa memberitahumu"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, Jim"_

 _Taehyung merasakan ketakutan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi._

 _"_ _Maaf, Tae.. tapi aku harus"_

 _Senyum itu menyayat hati. Mereka berpelukan menyalurkan kasih sayang. Menangis dalam diam karena tak ingin saling berpisah._

 _"_ _Tae, aku berjanji suatu saat nanti akan kembali. Tepat disini, pukul 4 pagi. Kau harus menungguku"_

 _"_ _Janji, Jim?"_

 _"_ _Aku janji, Tae"_

 _Mereka tersenyum sambil menautkan kelingking._

 _Taehyung percaya Jimin akan kembali._

 _Jimin percaya Taehyung akan menunggunya._

**

"Jim, aku masih mengingat janjimu"

Taehyung berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi ketika matahari mulai terbit. Pergi dengan kekecewaan lagi. Karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung kembali.

Langkah kecewa itu berjalan pelan. Meninggalkan harapan yang entah kapan akan ia dapatkan. Ia hanya ingin Jimin kembali.

"Taehyung!". Suara itu.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

 _'_ _tidak Tae itu hanya khayalanmu'_

Ia melanjutkan langkah sebelum air matanya kembali keluar.

"Tae, kembali! Ini aku Park Jimin"

Taehyung menangis. Ia sangat merindukan suara itu. Suara yang selalu ia ejek seperti suara kambing. Ia tak ingin menoleh. Takut itu hanya sebuah imajinasi otaknya yang terlampau merindukan Jimin.

"Taehyung, aku kembali"

Tangan itu, tangan yang dulu sering mengusak rambutnya. Kehangatan yang lama tak ia rasakan. Tolong jangan bangunkan Taehyung jika ini hanya mimpi.

"Kau benar Park Jimin?"

Suaranya bergetar. Antara bingung, senang, dan kaget. Tanpa ada jawaban, tubuhnya telah direngkuh hangat oleh sepasang tangan itu. Hangat, seperti dulu.

"Kau kemana saja, Jim. Aku merindukanmu". Suaranya teredam rambut lembut jimin. "Maafkan aku, Tae"

Kembali mereka duduk di bangku penuh kenangan. Bercerita apapun saling melepas rindu.

"Maaf aku tidak menepati janji pukul empat. Tadi ada masalah kecil"

"Tak apa yang penting kau menepati janjimu untuk kembali"

Jimin tahu Taehyung akan menunggunya

Taehyung tahu Jimin akan kembali.

-end


End file.
